Prior-art laser systems for creating a laser marking on a substrate comprise a laser device with a beam source that emits a laser beam along an optical axis. The laser beam is used in interior construction, among other things, for marking the position of dividing walls. In order to mark the position of a dividing wall using the familiar laser system, the laser device is oriented with respect to an existing reference surface, for example, a wall. In this context, the laser beam can be oriented parallel, perpendicular or at an angle with respect to the reference surface. The user transfers the laser marking onto the substrate as the marking for a first dividing wall. In order to mark a second parallel dividing wall, the user moves the laser device and once again orients the laser device with respect to the reference surface.